


Princess || You + 4 (Iwaizumi, Bokuto, Ushijima, Azumane)

by Dinosaurus



Series: You + [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Assumed Female Reader, Bara squad lmao, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, F/M, Fivesome - F/M/M/M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Squirting, This is probably some kind of muscle fetish, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, throatfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29809056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinosaurus/pseuds/Dinosaurus
Summary: In which you are the centre of a fivesome featuring some strong, muscular, godlike hunks. What more could you want?
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Series: You + [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191179
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	Princess || You + 4 (Iwaizumi, Bokuto, Ushijima, Azumane)

Thick, not overly long, but a lot of power behind it. The way he grips your hips and can't help breathing heavily as he does,

"Oh, fuck-- ah! Wakatoshi?"

"Correct."

He places the vibrator over your clit, and you relish in the sweet pleasure of finally-- _finally_ being able to cum. The men watch in awe as your face twists in pleasure and your release coats your inner thighs.

  
  
The next man teases your entrance, moving his cock around your opening before thrusting into it-- slow, long strokes showing off his length.  
  
"Nnng-- Asahi?"  
  
" _Wrong,_ darling."  
  
Hajime's gruff voice comes from behind you, and he drives into you harder, your head jerking forward and shifting the blindfold around. He stops right as he hears your breath speed up and feels your legs starting to clamp against him. You whimper when he removes himself, feeling empty again. Still, you know what's coming next, and you brace yourself for it.  
  
"Enough of this. Let's get to the real fun."

  
  
One of the men picks you up, sinking you onto him. You fall forward, his shoulders trapped between your arms.  
  
You hear two shift to place themselves in front of you, another taking his place at your rear and lining up to fuck you. As always, the initial sensation is overwhelming. You're grabbed at the hips from below, bouncing on a cock as you feel a lubed tip stretch you out from behind. You're met with a flurry of hands caressing your face and chest, and you open your mouth to receive more.

  
  
"Ah, oh god-- Koutarou in my pussy?"  
  
The man underneath you gives a hum of approval and a squeeze of your hips, retaining the same rhythm and burying himself deep inside you.  
  
"W-Wakatoshi in my ass?"  
  
A simple grunt-- and he spanks you. You don't know how much longer you can hold out.  
  
"And that leaves,"  
  
You reach for the two in front of you, taking one man's length fully in your mouth, swirling your tongue around and letting it out with a _pop_.  
  
"Now _that's_ Asahi."  
  
The ace moans at the way you say his name. You feel a strong hand grip at your chin, turning your head toward him. You can _feel_ his smug smile as he looks down on you.  
  
"I don't have to tell you what to do now, do I, honey?"  
  
"No, sir."  
  
He lets out a sound of approval, and you begin your routine-- a tongue up and down his shaft, peppering it with little kisses as your other hand feels for Hajime.

It's good cardio, you find, balancing the needs of the four men in several rather _compromising_ positions.

The room falls quiet, save for slick sounds of your bodies colliding and deep moans. Each man moves at a languid pace, doing their best to enjoy the moment and pushing back the impatience seeking to cloud their minds.

"Beautiful... you're so damn _beautiful_ like this, taking in all our cocks."

Koutarou's voice makes you giddy - and so do his hands, massaging your thighs as he bounces you on him, _up and down, up and down..._

"You like having all your holes filled, don't you, little slut?"

You nod furiously - Wakatoshi's movements get more frantic as he stretches you out and you muffle yourself on Hajime's full length. Koutarou no longer controls the way you move as Wakatoshi nears his peak, thrusting in and out of your backside at a rapid pace.

Your eyes roll toward the back of your head as he lets out a guttural moan, leaving himself throbbing inside of you for a few moments before unsheathing and leaving his seed dripping from you.

You barely catch a break as Hajime removes himself from your hand, lining up behind you.

"That little asshole of yours looks tired, sweetheart. I'll give it a rest."

He makes good on that promise, opting instead to join Koutarou in ravaging that sweet little pussy of yours. You cling tightly to Kou's shoulders at first, the initial stretch a bit overwhelming and painful, but you settle into it in no time.

As soon as you begin moving again, Asahi lazily slaps his cock on the side of your lips - _he's been getting lonely, huh_? You move the whole thing into your mouth, your eyes lighting up behind the satin blindfold, still tightly knotted.

Every thrust, every little movement - you can feel all of it against your walls and it only serves to make you more excited. Your oral work is becoming sloppy, saliva dripping down your chin and onto the sheets.

Koutarou is the next to come, pushing himself into you as far as he possibly can with a loud groan. You have no idea what's in this man's diet or if it's some god-given genetic thing, but as usual, he seems to come the most out of the four.

He has to pull himself out to avoid overstimulation, because Hajime keeps pounding into you from behind like there's no tomorrow. His orgasm follows quickly, his release mixing with yours and Kou's. The feeling of liquid dripping down your shaky thighs makes you shiver and crave your own peak even more.

You remove Asahi from your mouth for only a moment to whimper,

"Asahi, please... use me."

It's enough to make him go nearly feral - he flips you so you're laying on your back, your head hanging over the edge of the bed. He begins driving himself into your throat, watching it bulge as he moves in you with heavy pants. He throws his head back when you hollow your cheeks and your mouth tightens.

Asahi - or one of the others, you can't be sure at this point - spreads your legs open, placing a vibrator on your waiting clit. Another man holds your legs apart, and someone's sucking on a nipple and squeezing your other breast - the sudden onset of sensation has you seeing stars.

Pairs of hands caress you all over, fingers dipping into your dripping pussy and painting come onto your thighs, pinching your sensitive nipples, squeezing your ass-- it's simply too much, and it's _heaven_. Gagging on Asahi's cock, you reach your peak and squirt on the deep red silk under you, warmth seizing your body and causing your back to arch.

Asahi follows shortly as you greedily swallow all he gives you, your chest rising and falling deeply as he finally leaves your mouth.

The four men watch you with awe, marveling at your body after having come undone, vulnerable yet strong and enduring. They stare for a moment before Koutarou interrupts the silence, removing your blindfold and massaging your shoulders,

"Shall we clean you off now, princess?"

In a blissed-out state, you nod, curling up against a sturdy chest and muscular arms as the scent of fresh rose petals fills your nose and you hear the bubbling of a warm tap.

You smile softly - what a paradise you live in, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> After about two years of not writing, I've returned! I'll try to update some of my other series as well, but nothing will be super regular. Hope I'm not too rusty... thought I'd just start off with some pure, animalistic smut lmao. Trying not to make these too long!
> 
> Up next in the series is You + 3, so stay tuned. ;)


End file.
